


Risk Awareness

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: DCU [4]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Hook-Up, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Dana was popular at school and had a lot of friends, but she’d always been attracted to the dark things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Awareness

Sure, Dana was popular at school and had a lot of friends, but she’d always been attracted to the dark things in life.  It was one of the reasons she was always drawn back to Terry—he saw the darkest side of Gotham, and she always got a thrill out of experiencing secondhand (as long as she didn’t get stuck down in the sewers again, because _ew_ ).

Inque was another one of those dark temptations.  She was evil, and Dana knew that—she had no qualms about “saving” Inque or trying to get her to stop her continued reign of terror all across Gotham.  She was strong, unstoppable, mischievous, and she loved getting at the things Batman loved best, including Dana.

Sometimes, when Dana let Inque into her home and bed, Inque took the shape of a woman, and they made love that way.  But when Dana was feeling extra daring and willing to be frightened, she allowed Inque to assume her true form—dark, expressionless, and ultimately inhuman, a smudged specter that could touch Dana like fog, caress her and make her squirm like no man or woman.

_Dana_ , Inque whispered in bed, voice dulled in the night, both from her true form and from the heavy blankets.  It sounded like the most sultry music to Dana’s ears, and as Inque consumed and worshipped her in equal measure, Dana felt a cold thrill of danger run up her spine.


End file.
